the people from the dark shadows
by Vocaloidcrazy
Summary: miku hatsune is a 15 year old girl who gets abuse from many, she comes across a site called 'penny pal" which is a site where people send letters to complete strangers about their depression, and help each other through, miku sees a user by the name of 'blue haired ice cream man' and is instantly drawn towards him, but little does she know he is-! mikuXkaito slight mikuXmikuo.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! This is my first fanfic so I'm kind of nervous, heh ('-.-)~~ most of this was wrote along the way but the plot I came up with ahead of time, originally it was going to be and actual story but then I thought it would be a cute MikuxKaito fanfic. Enjoy!

**D****ear, um, whatever you name is. This is my first time doing this "penny pal" thing or whatever, so I'm basically going to dump all of my problems on you then you do the same to me, right? But anyways my name is miku and I'm your all average high school student, except for the fact I'm bullied the crap out of every day and I'm abused by my step father who is a psycho lunatic, not to mention I have no friends or family except my step-father, I do have a brother, but he lives in Osaka, I get to visit him every year on Christmas, but he is crazy too, his wife died a couple years back and now he lives on a broke down milk farm worshipping his wife's cat, I also have a complex about my hair which was forcefully dyed when I was 13 a green color by my older sister who was put in a mental hospital for almost committing homicide, she hated me because I was more popular then she was and more beautiful, she especially hated my long auburn hair that I was so famous for, that's why she bought green permanent hair dye and cut off my hair, my brother (before he went insane) took me too fix my hair so it was a bob and tried to get to go blonde but instead it went teal, he almost killed the barber, but I told him I liked it, of course I was bullied for the rest of my life because of all that trauma, I'm used to it now, but every now and then it stings, I bet you have already blocked me by now and are thinking "ew what depression freak" or whatever. But this is my life, so if you think your life is depressing, understand that you're not the only one; everyone has a deep dark secret that can never break the barer beyond the one's mind. Thank you for um, "listening" to my problems, it's okay if you don't reply, but just to let you know… I'm a 15 year old girl with a bunch of depression problems**

**And if you miraculously decide to reply…**

"**PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME****"**

_Ok so that was basically ether the prologue or chapter one… can't really tell… well leave a review and thanks for reading===iz sadlyz dontz ownz vocaloidz _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again! So I got one follow last time *jumps up and down* thankyouthankyouthankyou! So last "chapter" was…um hard to explain but this is the REAL chapter one! Sorry about that, ENJOY!_

**CHAPTER ONE: ****Satsuma trees surround me.**

"Hahhhh" I sighed, I stared at the screen of my blue Toshiba laptop which at the moment was covered in words, I laid my head on my desk and sighed some more, "I didn't think he'd just not reply" I pouted then looked back at my screen and sat up, I leaned over my desk, my teal hair fell on my arm as my eyes wandered the screen. _BWOO BOOP! _Suddenly the screen lit up and I read the words "you have 1 reply!" I quickly clicked on it and my face lit up as I read the perfect grammar upon the screen, "_heh, so the blue ice cream man has a heart" _I thought to myself. Let's go back a little… [FLASH** BACK]**

'_**Click click' my computer's key board went as I surfed the web, "ehhhh, penny pal?' I wondered aloud, I click on the ad to see what would come up, "'a site where you get friends from all over the world'? And I thought dating sites were weird" I said to myself, 'huh?' I thought as I continued to read the description "share your depressing story and hear your pen pals! Then help each other along the way!" I read. "Meh, might as well give it a shot" I say to myself kind of happy. I look at some users trying to decide who I should chat with, I came across a user who went by the name "blue haired ice cream man" I was instantly fascinated by him and quickly wrote to him[*] –end of flashback- **_

I continued to read the excellent spelling and grammar,

DEAR MIKU

Hi, my name is Kaito shion, I'm 17 years old and I have a complex about my hair too, it's a dark blue. When I was 14 some guys told me if I got my hair dyed blue and got 4 piercings they'd get me a bunch friends, I believed them and now have 3 piercing in my ears and one tongue ring and still no friends, my mom left me and my family when I was 4 which made my dad lose his mind and committed suicide so now I live with my (23 year old) older sister who is an alcoholic and I have a feeling she does drugs, my little sister (13) who cuts, then lastly my twin brother (my age obviously) has tried to kill me various we both have quite sick families I'm excited I finally have someone I can relate to, have a good day sweetheart. –Kaito

My heart fluttered as I read the last words, my face lit up and my cheeks flushed a bit, because-

**I FOUND SOMONE TO RELATE TO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: WEIRD NEIGHBORS**

_Oh, hello again! I got 3 reviews and 2 follows! WHOO HOO! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH LIKE, SERIOSLY! I thought of a really good vocaloid fanfic but I don't think I should start a new one while I'm working on this one, I could make it a one-shot. What do ya'll think I should do? IZ OWNEDZ VOCALOIDZ INZ A PLACE CALLEDZ WONDERLANDZ! *shot*_

'BWOO BOOP BWOO BOOP' my hand slapped the snooze button on my sweet-rest-breaking alarm that read 5:20, I always got up early so I could send a letter to shion-san. He had always waked up that early because he'd like to drink his coffee in peace before the rest of his family woke. I blushed at the thought of him drinking coffee, it sounds so mature and adult like. I on the other hand had dango* with rice and OJ. I sighed as I brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror, '_uck' _I thought in disgust as I glared at my messy teal hair that reached my un-curvy butt that revolted me awfully. I hated it, I hated me. I pulled it into a messy ponytail and put on my glasses and walked away from the un-attractive reflection. I pulled out my phone and immediately started typing to shion-san

Dear shion-san, how are you? Haven't talked to you since Saturday… its Tuesday now heh, I bet you knew that… anyways, I just wanted to say hi…um, sup… (=.=)/)''

I waited a while until I moaned at how stupid that MMS was. I noticed it was already 6:00 and ran to get some breakfast. I quickly shoved the dango in my mouth then grabbed my backpack and called out "I'm weabing, watar!" with dango still in the process of being devoured, I heard my step-dad grunt a little before I dashed out the door, the school was a 15 minute walk, so it'd be a 10 minute jog, right? Ugh, this is why I always fail at math. My phone started to vibrate so I slowed my speedy jog down to a slow walk to grab it from my backpack, I searched the screen as it said "1 MMS' I quickly opened it to see once again perfect grammar as I felt my cheeks go crimson,

Dear hatsune-san, I'm glad you texted me, I've been quite worried about you lately and have been meaning to text you as soon as possible but I was a bit nervous cause maybe you were busy and I'd upset you, and I'm doing quite well actually. My little sister had a friend come over last night which really brightened my day, I'm so happy she has a friend! So how are you? Has your dad gotten any better? If so that is delightful! And if not, I bet it will get better sweetheart have a good day-shion

My cheeks were flushed blood red. '_He…worried about me?!' _my mind was flustered with questionsbut not one answer. I looked up at the white dotted blue sky only to have to shield the m from the sun. Then I looked down at the gray concrete and started smiling like an idiot. I started to hop and skip around filled with joy to know,

**HE WORRIED ABOUT ME.**


End file.
